L'étoile du soir brille toujours
by little-road
Summary: Les pensées d'Arwen pour son amour de toujours, Aragorn - OS


_Bonjour à toutes et tous !_

_L'amour sans limite d'Arwen pour Aragorn m'a toujours beaucoup touchée. Elle a fait les plus grands sacrifices juste pour pouvoir vivre son amour : elle quitte son peuple, son père et ses frères, et délaisse l'immortalité. _

_Une histoire d'amour belle et tragique qui m'a inspiré ce court OS, qui j'espère vous plaira._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_L'étoile du soir brille toujours_ \- OS

_J'ai été touchée par Aragorn dès le tout premier instant où je le vis._

_Lui était timide et impressionné par ma personne. Un des rares être à avoir véritablement laissé une trace dans mes souvenirs les plus forts._

_Lui qui m'avait prise pour la Luthien du poème qu'il était en train de chanter à haute voix, alors que le printemps s'installait à Fondcombes._

_Lui qui n'était qu'au tout début du chemin de la longue et sinueuse route de sa propre existence._

_Lui qui avait posé ses yeux sur moi, avec timidité, mais en me regardant telle que j'étais, et même plus, sans voir la fine tiare que je portais, ou ma glorieuse ascendance elfique._

_Lui qui n'avait vu ce jour-là, qu'Arwen._

_Quand nous nous sommes revus près de vingt ans plus tard, il était devenu un homme. _

_Aragorn avait passé toutes ses années à découvrir son peuple et la terre par-delà les frontières de ce pays, il avait arpenté ce monde aux milles richesses et dangers en tout genre, et qui l'avait amené à se connaître lui-même. Son être véritable avait pris son envol._

_Ce jour-là, il était vêtu comme un elfe, son port de tête laissait transparaître son haut lignage et son destin déjà tracé._

_Un roi se dressait devant moi, bien que la lourde couronne du Gondor ne l'intéressait pas, le descendant de Numénor ne pouvait pas mentir sur ces origines._

_Mais bien qu'éblouit, et surprise aussi, je ne vis qu'Aragorn, le regard devenu plus profond avec les années. Et alors que je le regardais et que je m'approchais de lui, un sourire sincère se dessina sur ses lèvres. _

_A cet instant précis je compris que c'était désormais l'amour sincère qui nous liait désormais, bien plus que notre admiration mutuelle._

_Se serait lui et personne d'autre._

_-/-_

_-Je choisis une vie mortelle, soufflais-je_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas m'offrir ce bijou, répliqua doucement Aragorn devant le pendentif que je lui tendis._

_-C'est à moi de choisir à qui offrir ma vie, répliquais-je, tout comme mon cœur._

_Un baiser vint seller cette promesse sincère d'un amour éternelle, et d'une vie côte à côte, jusqu'à ce que la longue vie d'Aragorn finisse de s'écouler._

_-/-_

_De nombreuses années plus tard, après une guerre qui aurait pu nous détruire, nous fûmes réunis à nouveau, et nous avons vécus ensemble chaque année qui nous était donnée comme si c'était l'unique année qui nous était donnée._

_Notre amour a donné la vie, et nous avons été amoureux chaque jour, côte à côte comme ce jour de printemps. _

_Et puis, un jour, je fermais les yeux, laissant une larme glissé le long de ma joue. La vie de mon amour arrivait à sa fin, il le sentait chaque jour de plus en plus fort. Aragorn avait vécu une longue vie, faite d'épreuves, de combats, mais aussi d'amour et de vie._

_Le moment était venu._

_Quand celui que j'avais tant aimé ferma une dernière fois les yeux, mon cœur se brisa. Mon étoile n'était plus, et je fus projetée dans un abysse sans fond._

_Je me retirais alors._

_Après avoir dit au revoir aux amours de j'avais fait naître, je suis partie. Quittant ma famille et le pays qui n'avait accueilli._

_Seule, le plus loin possible._

_Mes pas me menèrent sur les terres de la Lorien, autrefois royaume elfique parmi les royaumes, aux arbres au tronc d'argent, et aux feuilles d'or. Un lieu sans pareil. Un lieu merveilleux sur terre. Du moins c'était ce qu'il était dans mes nombreux souvenirs. _

_Mais aujourd'hui il n'en était rien. La beauté avait disparue. _

_Quand ma grand-mère Galadriel et le reste des elfes eurent quitter cet endroit, c'était comme si la vie était partie avec eux. Les feuilles d'or étaient mortes sur le sol froid, et la cime des arbres s'était dénudée._

_Vêtue de noir j'arpentais les terres mortes, autrefois pleine de vie, de musique et de rire. C'est alors, et seulement alors, dans cet univers froid, que les larmes coulèrent. Ma tristesse était si intense que je ne pus restée debout et je m'effondrai sur le sol de feuilles sombres dans un bruit de crissement._

_Les arbres autour de moi me regardait de leur hauteur, et leur peine m'entoura. _

_Mes prunelles humides se fermèrent, et progressivement les larmes se tarirent. _

_Les yeux clos je sentais le sommeil m'envahir mais je ne luttais point. Mon destin m'avait conduite ici, à cet instant, sur les terres de mes ancêtres maternels, pour que ma vie s'achève._

_Je n'avais pas peur._

_J'avais aimé sans retenue, et je n'avais aucun regret._

_-/-_

Arwen mourut, et la présence des elfes s'estompa au fil des millénaires suivants. L'âge des hommes continua et s'installa durablement sur la Terre du Milieu.

L'amour lui, vit toujours. L'espoir et la lumière eux aussi. Même si parfois ils sont difficiles à voir dans l'obscurité du monde, ils sont toujours là, passant par la moindre fêlure, brillant comme les étoiles dans le ciel d'encre de la nuit.

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
